


i can't even pretend to dislike you

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (do czego to doszło żebym ja pisała bottom jh co mi się stało), (this fic is in english don't worry), Bottom!Jihoon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexting, slight daddy kink, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: Jihoon's boss tries to set him up with her son, and he really,reallydoesn't want to meet that pretentious asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> that wasn't supposed to turn out like that but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> as always, some low quality smut from me.  
> based off on one of [these](http://meetcuteproject.tumblr.com/post/100613200058/mickeyed-fic-where-they-know-each-other-but) prompts, but the prompt itself may contain spoilers, so click this link at your own risk!!

Jihoon groaned internally as his boss started talking about her perfect son again. Yes, he already knew that he can cook amazingly. Yes, he knew that he’s really smart. Yes, he knew that he’s handsome and had been chosen as a king of the prom. Why was she telling him that once again?

Oh, right. Because he was gay, and she was convinced that he and Jihoon were meant for each other, only because Jihoon was the only gay man she knew besides her son.

Great.

“I will ask him if he wants to come to our next office party. You should meet him finally!”

He smiled and nodded, thinking that he wouldn’t ever date a pretentious asshole like that.

***

"My boss still wants to set me up with her son," Jihoon said after taking a big gulp of beer. Soonyoung looked at him sympathetically.

"Poor Jihoonie," he said, patting him on his shoulder.

"Hey, but won't it be good actually?" Seungcheol asked. "I mean– it's still a way to meet someone."

Jihoon glared at him.

"First, I don't want to meet anyone at the moment. Second, from what she says he sounds like a perfectionist asshole, and I'm never going to date someone like that. She probably thinks we're perfect for each other just because we're both gay. Like, she probably thinks that finding a gay man in Korea is equal to finding some sort of a holy grail."

Seungcheol just sighed and shook his head.

"I would use that opportunity, but," he shrugged, "whatever you say, Jihoonie." He took his beer and started sipping slowly.

"You would use any opportunity, hyung," Soonyoung noticed. They all knew Seungcheol is a hopeless romantic without any luck in love.

"True. Maybe I'll make you meet my boss' son?" Jihoon asked, half-joking, half-serious. Seungcheol didn't answer, keeping sipping on his drink.

Two beers later they parted their ways and went home. Jihoon felt the nice buzz in his body, and when he got out of the taxi and came into his apartment, flopping on his bed, he noticed he's pretty horny actually. That's why he didn't like the "cultural" drinking with his friends – it left him unsatisfied, only with his hand.

He reached down his pants, but suddenly rememberd something. He took out his phone first and chose a contact he hadn't use for some time.

[lee jihoon]  
_hi  
what are u doing_

[kim mingyu]  
_i was just going to go to sleep, why?_

Jihoon palmed his half hard cock through his pants and send him a picture of the bulge.

[kim mingyu]  
_oh, right_  
_you want this?_

He got an attachment, a picture of his dick, still not aroused.

[kim mingyu]  
_you have to work for it_

Jihoon smirks and starts writing.

He’d met Mingyu in a club, one day last year. They had nice sex, but it was just a one night stand, as the younger had to go back to his hometown. Jihoon didn't remember they exchanged numbers – until one day Mingyu started sexting him drunkenly and sending him a pictures of his dick.

That was a really good dick and Jihoon wasn't the one to complain.

So that was what they did if they were horny and lonely – randomly texted each other to get off. They didn't talk to each other beside that times – there just wasn't a need.

Jihoon stiffled a moan, even if he was the only one in his apartment, and came shortly after watching a short video of a hand stroking cock Mingyu sent to him. Breathing heavier, he sent him a picture of his come-covered hand and belly, in exchange getting the same.

[lee jihoon] _  
thank u_

[kim mingyu]  
_no problem_

***

He was filling a report when his boss came to his desk.

_Please, please scold me about something I did wrong, please don't..._

"Jihoon-ssi, how do you feel about an artist?"

He face palmed himself mentally.

"I don't know if I told you that already, but my son is a photographer in his spare time. His pictures are really something!"

 _They're probably shit_ , Jihoon thought, but he just smiled politely and let his boss rant to him about his achievements in photography. He tried to listen to her patiently, but his thoughts have wandered as he nodded absentmindedly.

When she left him finally, he sighed at the look of a barely started report.

How great is to have a boss who doesn't let you do your work?

***

That night he got a text from Mingyu and went with it. The next night was the same. And the next he texted him.

He didn’t know why they suddenly started sexting so frequently. Before it was just once a month, and even if it was often. But now it wasn’t three days without at least once doing it.

Nonetheless, Jihoon couldn’t say he hated it.

***

Jihoon was working when he got a text. He wanted to ignore it, but then looked at the ID and got curious.

[kim mingyu] _  
hey can you help me with something?_

[lee jihoon]  
_what?_

He didn't expect anything else than the dick pic he just got. Jihoon sighed.

[lee jihoon]  
_sorry but i'm at work currently  
you have to take care of it yourself_

[kim mingyu]  
_but daddy~_

Jihoon inhaled sharply as it got straight to his crotch. They didn't ever try this kink before but something about it made Jihoon want to. Even in those circumstances.

[lee jihoon]  
_why, were you naughty, baby boy?_

[kim mingyu]  
_yes_ _, i think i need a punishment~_

Slowly, the things were starting to get steamy, Jihoon feeling his cock harden, already thinking that he should calm down because he’s at work, but from the sloppy typos he guessed Mingyu was close and–

"I told my son about you," cheerful voice of his boss sounded right above him and he almost dropped his phone. He managed to lock it before she saw anything.

"Really?" he asked with fake enthusiasm. He hoped she couldn’t see his crotch right now.

"Yes! I talked to him yesterday and he's equally excited to meet you!"

_Equally as who? Her? Or me? Because if the latter then boy, we do have something in common._

"Oh. Nice."

His phone buzzed again. Mingyu was probably still needy and close and he shouldn't neglect him, but his boss started ranting again, and when his phone was buzzing and buzzing he just got up.

"I'm sorry, this is urgent family matter," he said and escaped. He unlocked his phone to 11 texts of Mingyu whining.

[lee jihoon]  
_shit baby sorry_  
_my boss came_  
 _you alright?_

[kim mingyu]  
_i'm 2 fingers in and you just left me hanging do_ _you expect me to be okay DO YOU_

[lee jihoon]  
_rude_  
_rude, rude boy_  
 _you really deserve a punishment_

He finishes with Mingyu in the staff room, and then unable to calm himself down he goes to jack off in the toilet.

He's so, so fucked up.

***

Somehow, after that one incident they start to text regularly. Not only sext, just about anything. Mingyu complains to him about his messy roommates he has to always clean after them and he complains to Mingyu about how he has to always stay longer in work to finish everything. It turns out that Mingyu works in a French restaurant, and that’s really impressive for Jihoon, who didn’t ever think about anything else than corporate career – not like it was his dream, he just didn’t have anything else to choose, considering the pressure from his parents.

Jihoon tried to ignore the warm feeling in his chest he got when he saw a message from Mingyu. Falling in love with someone you met only once and just know through the internet is really stupid, right? He shouldn’t be doing it.

He really shouldn’t.

But when Mingyu told him he’s coming to Seoul and he wants to meet him, he suddenly felt stressed and excited at the same time, as he typed his answer.

[lee jihoon]  
_when?_

[kim mingyu]  
_next weekend, are you free?_

Jihoon sighed as he looked at his calendar. It would be the weekend of the office party his boss was so eager about, because her son would be coming and she wanted them to meet.

[lee jihoon]  
_i have plans for saturday already_ _sorry_  
_but friday_  
 _maybe?_

He wants to slap himself because his fingers are trembling and he’s so ashamed, because he feels like he was supposed to meet his crush from high school or go to a blind date. _You’re stupid, Jihoon_ , he thought. _You know him very well. You met him before. You saw his dick many times. Get a hold of yourself._

[kim mingyu]  
_i was supposed to come saturday morning  
but i’ll try with friday afternoon!!_

He sent him a selca with thumbs up and Jihoon felt so stupid for almost squealing at his cuteness. _You’re a grown up man. Stop this._

He really didn’t want to think that he’d fallen for Mingyu.

***

“Jihoon-ssi, I can’t wait for you to meet my son,” his boss said suddenly, startling Jihoon who dropped his pencil and almost cursed. “Do you like tall men?”

Why is that woman so nosy? Why does she have to know his preferences suddenly? It’s not like she didn’t claim that they’re made for each other months ago already.

“Uh… Maybe? Everything depends on the person really,” he answered, trying to avoid actually starting a conversation with her. That’s what he wants to avoid: getting too close to her. She’s his boss, God damn it, why is she like that?

“Then you’ll love my son for sure. He promised me he’ll come to our party, so please wear something nice and I’m sure he’ll like you too.”

“Yes, of course.”

When she went away he took out his phone.

[lee jihoon]  
_why is my boss acting like my mother_

[kim mingyu]  
_what happened??_

[lee jihoon]  
_she just told me to wear something nice on our next office party_  
_why_  
 _does she think i will come in sweats or something_

[kim mingyu]  
_haha maybe  
do it_

[lee jihoon]  
_????_  
_you do it_  
 _idiot_

[kim mingyu]  
_;-)_

***

Jihoon couldn’t say he wasn’t stressed when he came to the train station. He found the platform Mingyu’s train would be arriving at and actually had to sit down for a bit to calm his nerves. He hated himself for being like that.

The train arrived, and Jihoon’s stomach clenched as he looked at the people coming out. He tried to spot the tall man, but even on his tiptoes he didn’t see him. _He didn’t come? Or maybe he was late to this train and will take the next? What if-_

He felt a tap on his shoulder and almost jumped, but when he turned around he saw no one other than Kim Mingyu himself, smiling and looking even better than he remembered him, or than his selcas had shown.

Overwhelmed by this he didn’t know what to say besides “hi”. He didn’t have to – Mingyu quickly enveloped him in a hug, and he could feel himself slowly calming down.

Jihoon took him to his hostel so he can leave his luggage, and then took him for dinner. It was comfortable between them, surprisingly so. Not like between two people who for a year only had sexted each other, and then had started talking normally.

“I haven’t been to Seoul for so long...” Mingyu sighed as they walked slowly through the streets at night. “I only come here to visit my mom.”

Jihoon nodded. Mingyu already had told him his parents divorced and his mom was living here in Seoul, while his dad still lived in their hometown. He wasn’t good at conversations, so he just left it like that.

He wanted to hold Mingyu’s hand, but he knew it’s too much so he just gripped the earphones bundled in his jacket pocket.

After a while they found themselves near the Han river. Mingyu insisted on going on the closest bridge. It was lit beautifully, and the water reflected it, looking like fairly lights. It would look truly magical, if not for the crowd around and boats crossing the water from time to time.

They both leaned on the railing. Mingyu was looking at the view in front of him, and Jihoon looked at Mingyu. It was nice view too.

 _I wish it was a date_ , Jihoon thought.

“It can be,” Mingyu said, and he realized he said it out loud. He felt blush on his cheeks and tips of his ears, and he covered his mouth with his hand. Mingyu giggled and made two steps to be closer to Jihoon. “I would be really happy if that was a date, actually.” He took Jihoon’s hand to uncover his mouth. “Can I?”

Heart was hammering in Jihoon’s chest and he was sure he’s going to be dead any second now, because these weren’t healthy symptoms, but he nodded anyway, and a moment later he felt Mingyu’s lips pressing softly on his.

He would lie if he said that’s not what he had been unconsciously dreaming about.

***

They ended up in Jihoon’s apartment, breathy moans echoing in the bedroom as Mingyu was scissoring Jihoon open.

“Enough,” the older said. He felt empty as Mingyu’s fingers left him, but he quickly turned them around so now Mingyu was laying on his back. The older stroked him a few times before lining his cock with his entrance and slowly sinking down.

For a while either of them didn’t dare to move or say anything. Jihoon was looking in awe at the man under him, so handsome and- no, actually just simply beautiful. Dark skin, disheveled hair and that look in his eyes, hungry and soft at the same time.

Mingyu splayed his hands on Jihoon’s pale thighs and Jihoon started moving, slightly at first, then more, going up and down. Soon Mingyu also started lifting his hips and they met in the middle, tip of Mingyu’s cock finally hitting that one spot.

The younger reached for Jihoon’s neglected dick, pumping in the same rhythm they established, and soon Jihoon was coming on Mingyu’s chest. He didn’t stop moving until Mingyu came inside him, and then he kept on moving, riding his orgasm before finally flopping down, exhausted from all the work he’s done.

Mingyu got up to clean them, even if Jihoon said there’s no need; the younger still went to the bathroom, calling Jihoon and asking if any towel is okay.

After he cleaned them up, Mingyu helped Jihoon dress and he went to cuddle with him.

“This is way better than sexting,” Jihoon said with a chuckle and Mingyu laughed.

“Yeah, it definitely is.” He smiled down at the older, but the smile was quickly gone.

“What happened?”

“I’m meeting my mother in the morning.”

“I know.”

“But I don’t want to leave you,” he pouted.

Jihoon sighed and hugged him closer.

“I also have my responsibilities tomorrow. We have to part one way or another.”

Mingyu hummed and nodded.

“But let’s meet on Sunday before I leave, okay?”

Jihoon tilted his head up and kissed his jaw. He would do it on his lips, but he was too tired to get up, and reaching jaw was good enough.

“Of course.”

***

Waking up alone that morning was still disappointing, even if he knew that Mingyu had to go. For the entire day he was wondering what to do now. Were they together or not? If yes, what would they do later? Mingyu had to go back to Anyang. They wouldn’t see each other for a long time again.

For lunch Jihoon ate some instant ramen that tasted like cardboard and hoped that there will be at least good food at the office party.

He ignored Mingyu, who told him to wear his worst clothes just to irritate his boss and actually put on his navy suit, one of his best ones. He wasn’t trying to look good for her or her son; he just had some dignity. Hopefully he will be able to talk the party through with Wonwoo, one of his colleagues, and go home early.

Jihoon missed his subway, worrying too much and not paying attention to the clock, so he was late. When he came to the restaurant, his boss excitedly told him she kept a seat for him, just beside her son.

“He will be here in a second, he just went to the toilet.”

Jihoon already wanted it to be over. At least it turned out there’s Wonwoo sitting on his other side, so it wasn’t that bad. When he heard steps approaching, he reluctantly lifted his head up-

Only to meet well known face.

“Jihoon-ssi, this is my son, Mingyu. I hope you have a good time,” the woman said with a wink and left them.

He couldn’t believe.

“I can’t believe,” he said, when Mingyu sat beside him with a confused smile. “I- you- how?”

“I could ask you the same questions,” the taller said, his smile slowly getting bigger. “How could we not realize?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“ _Please_ , she described you as such a pretentious asshole I wouldn’t ever think it’s you.”

Mingyu snickered.

“True, you completely don’t resemble that Mr. Know-It-All she told me about.”

“ _Mr. Know-It-All_?” Jihoon giggled. “Sure, what else?”

The younger shrugged.

“Well, she also told me you’re cute and that I have to say is true.”

“Hey, I’m not cute!”

There was a noise of someone clearing their throat to their right. When Jihoon turned to look there, it turned out to be Wonwoo, who was watching them with an amused smile.

“You two know each other?”

They just share a look and burst into laughing.

“Yeah,” Jihoon says after a while. “We just didn’t know we do.”

“Yep,” Mingyu adds, and reaches for Jihoon’s hand under the table. The older looks at him curiously. He just shrugs and smiles.

“Just wanted to do it.”

“Idiot,” Jihoon answers with a fond smile.

“Get a room,” Wonwoo groans.

***

They sneaked out of the party to go for a walk, telling each other what Mingyu’s mom told them, laughing at the obvious exaggerations.

“I like to take pretty pictures to post on instagram and she called me an artist? Oh God,” Mingyu couldn’t help his laugh. “I didn’t know she’d ever do something like that.”

“And here I was, thinking you’re some perfect pretentious boring man.”

“Same with me,” Mingyu added. “And the worst thing is that she will be so proud because she will think that she set us up.”

“You won’t tell her we know each other?”

“And will _you_ tell _your boss_ that we were sending each other pictures of our dicks and jacking off to that?”

Jihoon chuckled.

“Sorry, that was stupid. Maybe we should just pretend we hate each other then,” Jihoon suggested. “She won’t get the satisfaction. And maybe she’ll stop disturbing me when I work.”

Mingyu nodded slowly.

“Yeah, that’s an idea. But I don’t think it would work.”

“Why?”

Mingyu stopped and made Jihoon do it as well. He cupped his face with his hands and Jihoon thought it’s weird he only just noticed how big they were. And warm. And Mingyu’s gaze was so soft when he looks at him from above, he felt like melting.

“Because I can’t even pretend to dislike you.”

Jihoon gripped Mingyu’s suit jacket.

“Then we have to come up with a good excuse,” he said before tugging Mingyu down to kiss him.


End file.
